Optical systems, such as retroreflecting or display systems, utilize one or more optical layers for managing incident light. Often, the optical layers are required to have a desired optical transmittance, optical haze, optical clarity, and index of refraction. In many applications, an air layer and a diffuser layer are incorporated into the optical system. Typically, the air layer supports total internal reflection and the diffuser layer provides optical diffusion.